


Kidnapping: A definition

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: Murphy had made a lot of not too smart decisions in his life but even he knew that stealing a young grounder girl from an abusive home was probably one of the worst he'd ever had.But well, how hard could taking care of a child and keeping them hidden on the ark be? After all, if Bellamy could do it in space then surely Murphy could do it on the ground with unlimited oxygen.





	1. A very bad decision

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Murphy adopts a little grounder kid and eventually Murphamy with heavy Monty and Murphy brotp because why the hell not.

Throughout Murphy's life he'd made many decisions that other people would cast as a mistake. He'd never seen it that way, he owned his decisions, good and bad and he wouldn't say that anything he'd done was a mistake. It was a choice, maybe sometimes the wrong choice but still the one that felt right at the time and still he'd stand by most of them. Some he'd look back on and think 'well that was dumb' but he wouldn't say it was a mistake. Going after Charlotte was stupid, not wrong, but stupid, if he'd taken more time to think about it and realised what a sucker Bellamy was for poor 'innocent' children then he would have realised going after Charlotte would only have ended badly. At least going after her so blatantly. But this, Murphy thought, looking to the small girl curled up sleeping soundly in the dark cave, was probably a mistake.

His eyes ran to the mouth of the cave, light was beginning to creep round the corner. He could leave. He could get up and stop this, just run, chase the sunrise back to arkadia and sneak back into his room. No one even knew he'd left the young girl there because no one would know he'd been with her. There wouldn't be a fall out for him.

He looked back to the girl, eyes running over her. Gritting his teeth at the finger marks around her small wrists, the dark bruise blooming across her face. He should have left her where he found her, but he hadn't. He'd walked towards the small girls cries in the forest, frozen when he saw her flinching away from a large man as the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the forest and her head had snapped to the side. And, when the grounder had moved off into the forest Murphy had run out, all but ignoring her the scared leafy green eyes meeting his as he grabbed her shoulder and said “come with me, I'll keep you safe.” . He'd ignored the panic bubbling in his chest when she had said 'he'll be back soon' grabbed her hand and ran.

He should have forced her to go back the second he'd learn that the man was her own father, He'd taken a beating or two from his mother, she could survive just as he did. But, he hadn't, he'd just tightened his hand on her shoulder and kept urging her to move faster, casting nervous glances behind him for any angry grounder parents hoping they wouldn't be followed.

He'd continued to push her until night began to fall and then ushered her into the cave. Sent her to sleep to leave him spending the night chewing his finger nails and itching to run away. To leave her in there and just pretend it had never happened. But he stayed. Risking his life for a damn kid he barely knew.

“Kid.” Murphy said quietly. She jolted awake almost instantly. Eyes flickering around, spotting him before she seemed to calm down. “We have to go.” He stood up, marching away not looking to see if she was following. He felt a small hand gripping his moments after he'd left the mouth of the cave. His eyes flickered down to her. She was watching him rather than where she was going, green eyes blinking up at him while he manoeuvred them across the branches. He hadn't managed to get an age out of her yet, but he knew she couldn't be more than ten. Her face still round with puppy fat, olive skin smooth as a baby's.

“I'm hungry.” She said tentatively. Palm sweaty in Murphy's hand eyes wary as if she weren't sure whether or not she was allowed to complain about it.

“Once we get back to my camp you can eat.” Murphy said, forcing out a smile before turning back to look in front of them. He wondered absently whether or not he could now add kidnap to his list of crimes. Was it a kidnapping if the child wanted to come? If it was to keep them safe? He wasn't sure.

He knew their truth with the grounders was a fragile thing. That something like kidnapping a child could definitely tip it over the edge. He felt nerves twist his stomach. Checking behind them as if someone was about to jump out. Everything would be so much easier if he just left her there to fend for herself. Her hand squeezed his, as if she could read his thoughts. He turned back to her, eyeing the bruise with a grimace. “You can't be seen. They'd send you back.” Murphy said resolutely.

“I can be quiet.” She said with a frantic nod.

“Good...Gotta get you a shower as well.” Murphy sighed reaching out slowly to flick a spider from her hair.

*

It had been Monty who told Murphy about the secret tunnel into the ark. A door behind a panel that you could slide up and climb into, one that took them out of the confines of the fence that continuously buzzed with electricity.

Murphy wasn't exactly sure when they'd gotten close, but at some point, after the latest disaster they had. He definitely wasn't sure why he'd ended up telling Monty that he didn't like being stuck in arkadia, how it made him claustrophobic, wishing for the free reign to be able to walk out at any time if he wanted without a pat down by the guards and a story to where he was going, but again, he did.

He knew Arkadia wasn't a prison, but it felt like it at times. Every outing had to be sanctioned, a real reason to leave. Being class as 'one of them' again was a great feeling, until it bought the limitations, being a permanent resident was a lot more limiting than being the guy everyone hated but for some reason still allowed in and out of camp as he saw fit. And so he'd cracked and complained to Monty and Monty, the saint he was, had shuffled towards him, ducking their heads together and told him about the secret passage out of the ark.

Since then Murphy had been using it for the occasional escape from arkadia and, if for some reason, anyone ever wondered where he was they'd go to Monty at which point Monty would start sprouting engineering jargon at them until they were confused enough for him to make a quick escape before they had the sense to ask again. It didn't matter where Murphy was, whether he was just sitting in his room or wandering through the forest, Monty would never tell them where he was, and he had never asked for anything in return That, Murphy reasoned, was probably why he liked Monty. Monty was just good. And not in a everyone bow to me I'm so amazing way, but just in a genuine decent person way. Although, it had taken Murphy a while to realise that, to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Monty to ask a favour back of him.

The passage was dark, quiet when Murphy led the small girl down it. He stopped at the end, miming for her to be quiet. She nodded, zipping her lips in a dramatic action that had Murphy fighting back a smile. He listened to the footsteps clattering on the other side of the door, clattering down the hall unaware of the two stowaways in the wall. He waited a few moments once they were gone before he was pushed at the panel. Heaving it up, out of it's placement enough for him to slide out. He hit the ground with barely any noise. Eyes flickering up and down the corridor before he was waving the girl out.

The walk through the halls had Murphy's heart racing, a clammy hand on her shoulder as he lead her though the ark at a hurried pace, head moving around like a bobble head doll as he tried to listen and look for anyone coming.

It felt like centuries before he was finally opening the door to his cabin. Ushering the girl in and slamming the door shut with a sigh of relief. He took a moment, breathing in deep breaths before he turned back to face her. She stood in the centre of the room, hands twisting together, feet shuffling against the metal.

“Want a tour?” Murphy asked. Her eyes snapped to him and she gave a short nod. “Alright. That's the beds.” Murphy pointed towards the bunks in the corner. “That concludes your tour. Any questions?”

“I need to pee.” She said.

“Not a question but okay. There's a toilet through there.” Murphy said, jutting his chin to the small door opposite the bunks. “You still want food?”

“Yes.”

“This door will be locked, stay quiet, anyone knocks ignore it. I'll be back soon.”

*

The ate through Murphy's rations like she hadn't been fed in weeks, tearing into the meat, spreading grease across her lips. Hunched over it as if Murphy were about to snatch it away. He ignored his own stomachs grumbling, chugging through a few glasses of water. He'd need to figure out how to start getting enough food for the both of them. Looking over her he figured some new clothes would be good too if he wanted to even attempt to get her through the ship without being spotted. At the moment she was decked out in what could only be grounder gear, fit with furs and leathers. Finding her something to do would be good as well. He mused on asking Octavia what she use to do when she was hidden beneath the floorboards. He lent back against the edge of the bunk, tapping a foot softly against the ground as he watched her.

“We should give you a name.” Murphy decided. “Something cool. Like ripper.” The girl stopped eating for a moment, face twisting in distaste as she looked up to Murphy.

“I have a name.” She said. “I'm Amara.”

“Amara? That's not very badass now is it? You sure you don't want to go for ripper?” She raised an eyebrow at him that told him everything he needed to know. “alright. Amara it is. So, how old are you?”

“Seven. You?”

“Don't you know not to ask a lady his age?”

“You're strange.” She said bluntly. “Sorry, I mean-”

“It's fine.” Murphy snorted. “You're a bit weird too. You ever hear of table manners?” Amara blushed, placing the piece of meat down and using her top to wipe her face leaving Murphy grimacing.

“Okay No. You need to get clean.” Murphy decided. “Finish eating.”

While she washed herself Murphy scrubbed her clothes in the tiny bathroom until the water they were in washed clear. Then he shrugged off his top and begun to pat himself down, getting off the worst of the dirt so he didn't get quite so many funny looks as he walked to the showers. He re-emerged from the bathroom with his dirty top in his hand. Amara was once again sitting on the floor, one of Murphy's clean tops dangling over her frame, practically swallowing her. She'd pulled her knee's up to her chest and tucked it over her legs, toes poking from the bottom. Arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him and Murphy nodded happily when he saw the dirty smears were gone from her face. She shivered, tugging her legs closer to her chest.

“You cold?” Murphy asked. Amara looked up to him nervously, shaking her head no. Murphy raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“If you're cold tell me.”

“I..It's.. a bit.” She admitted sheepishly. Murphy threw his dirty top to the side and marched to the bed, yanking the blanket from it. He turned , wafting it over her head so it fell down her back covering her. He crouched, ready to tuck it around her when he heard the door clicking open.

Murphy was standing in an instant. Blanket still clutched in his fingers, holding it in front of Amara like a shield.

“Murphy you...” Bellamy broke off, eyes running over Murphy's bare chest and blanket hanging out in front of him like he were matador. “What are you doing?” He asked slowly.

“Nothing.” Murphy snapped.

“Noth...Are you hiding something?”

“No.”

“Let me see.” Bellamy said, strutting into Murphy's room like he owned it. Murphy's brain span, looking for an excuse.

“I'm having a wank!” Murphy bellowed. Bellamy froze halfway through a step. Eyes going comically wide, mouth gaping open as he looked to Murphy. His hand snapped back from where he'd been moving to yank at the blanket. Cradled to his chest like a startled damsel. Murphy flushed as Bellamy's eyes crept back down Murphy's body settling on the blanket.

“Right. Well. I'm gunna..go.” Bellamy said taking a slow step back as if moving to fast would make Murphy run at him. Murphy nodded gratefully. Eyes flickering down to Amara, looking up at him, he prayed she didn't understand that much English. Speaking of, he still needed a way to entertain her.

“Wait Bellamy.” Murphy croaked, dragging his eyes away from Amara to the still slowly retreating Blake.“You played with Octavia when she was young right?” Bellamy froze again.

“Uh..Yes?” Bellamy said.

“What sort of thing did you do together?”

“You..You want to talk about what I did with my baby sister now...while you're..” Bellamy broke off, eyes moving back to the blanket hiding Murphy's, fully covered thank you very much, crotch.

“No!” Murphy practically screamed. “No not..I mean....Give me a minute, then I'll be-”

“Done?” Bellamy suggested.

“Out! I'll be out just..” Murphy nodded desperately at the door and Bellamy nodded. Fleeing from the room like it was on fire. Murphy let out a sigh of relief as the door slammed shut, Cursing himself for not locking the door when he came back in with food.

“What's a wank?” Amara asked curiously. Murphy blinked dumbly at her for a moment. Mouth opening and closing uselessly trying to figure out whether or not he wanted to have _that_ conversation with the seven year old he may or may not have kidnapped.

“Let's just..here's a blanket.” Murphy decided, dropping the blanket over her head, blocking out her inquisitive face “I need to go.” He rushed over to grab the last clean top he owned, yanking it over his head. When he turned back Amara had moved the blanket, wrapping it around her body and draped over most of her head like a scarf. “Alright, you've got water, I'll bring you more food later. If you want to sleep choose a bed. Don't leave the room, don't make much noise. I'll..I'll be back okay?”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to deal with that.” Murphy said, nodding towards the door that Bellamy had fled from. “You're safe here.” He added, ignoring the urge to ruffle her hair or pat her arm and instead making his exit with little more than a nod.

 


	2. A for awkward

Murphy found Bellamy almost as soon as he left his room. The older man standing just around the corner, leaning against the wall staring at the curved celling with a look of a man who'd seen too much.

 _You have nothing to be embarrassed about_ Murphy tried to remind himself, squaring his shoulders and clearing his throat. Bellamy's eyes snapped to him. He looked panicked for a moment, eyes running over Murphy before a jolt of amusement seemed to bubble through him, lips tilting in a smile.

“That was fast.”

“What can I say, the people at mount weather aren't the only thing that shrivel up at the sight of you.” Murphy said smoothly, cheeks flushed a rosy red. “What did you want?”

“You missed your guard duty earlier. Where were you?

“Oh..I uh...forgot.” Murphy said with a 'oh well' shrug.

“You forgot?”

“I forgot.” Murphy repeated. It wasn't like he could say, well I may have kidnapped a child and since she walks so damn slow we had to stop to sleep in a cave so I only just made it back. “I'll pick up another shift at some point so-”

“Now.”

“What?”

“Now. So I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't 'forget' again.” Bellamy ordered. Lets go.”

“I'm busy.”

“I'm sure little Murphy can wait a few hours.” Bellamy said with a smirk before he was manhandling Murphy down the corridor. Murphy felt ridiculous being frog marched out of the ark and to the fence. Especially when Bellamy stationed them at the same point and kept shooting him looks each time his stomach rumbled.

“You hungry?” Bellamy asked, as Murphy's stomach rumbled for the umpteenth time in the five minutes they'd been standing by the wall.

“No, I learnt how to hum with my stomach.” Murphy grumbled. “I'm very proud of it.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, turning to look behind them, back over the grounds of Arkadia.

“Wait here.” He murmured, stomping off through the camp. Murphy sighed, looking out to the horizon with a frown. He got why they still had guard duty, even if they were stupid enough to fully trust the grounders there were still animals out there that could hurt a lot of people if they managed to break into camp and Murphy didn't doubt some of them could do just that, he just did understand why _he_ had to guard.

Most people at the ark had one job. Murphy however seemed to be passed around like a hot potato. From simple tasks in the medbay to standing guard, to hunting, to assisting Monty in engineering, Which generally consisted on Murphy handing Monty a tool when asked for it, to preparing food. Name something and Murphy did it, at some point. He was sure that he was on some kind of rotation but he couldn't figure it out exactly. He'd be told what he was doing each day at the beginning of the week. He thought, dully, that he was probably moved around as he was because most people seemed to get tired of him fairly quickly.

Murphy quite liked guard duty. It usually meant a few hours on shift before he was given the rest of the day off to do what he pleased. It was time to be quiet, to loose himself in whatever daydream he fancied and ignore everyone else in the camp. However this time his mind kept flying back to the girl he knew was hidden away in his room.

“Here.” Bellamy was back suddenly, slapping food into Murphy's hand. Murphy didn't question it, just bought the lump of meat up to his mouth and tore into it, gun hanging from his shoulder. He could feel Bellamy watching him but couldn't bring himself to care, eyes skittering across the tree line as he ate. “Why did you want to know about my sister?”

“Got a lot of spare time, generally spend it in my room.” Murphy lied through a mouthful of food. “Wanted to know what kind of things she did to keep entertained.”

“She read a lot.” Bellamy said, eyes dancing across the horizon, Murphy frowned, he wasn't sure if Amara could read and he knew he wouldn't be the best teacher. “I'd give her piggy back rides.”

“Right, I'll just ride myself when I'm bored.” Murphy snorted.

“Weren't you doing that earlier.” Bellamy said with a smirk that left Murphy gaping wordlessly.

“What else?” Murphy croaked after a moment, he hated his pale skin in that moment as he could feel the heat once again creeping into his cheeks.

“Cards, I taught her solitaire, She had a doll that she'd play with.” Murphy nodded thoughtfully, he was sure he'd spotted Monty with a pack of playing cards. He'd probably be able to borrow them.

“Anything else?”

“I don't know. She'd help mom with work, fix our clothes when they needed it. I got her what I could but I don't know for sure what she was doing when I wasn't there. It wasn't fun for her. I know that much. I'd suggest talking to people instead of hiding away in your room.”

“Because so many people are lining up to hang out with me.” Murphy said with a snort. He thought of Amara tucked away in his room. How would she deal with only having him to talk to. Would she even like him?

The shift seemed to go on forever. Bellamy had kept silent after Murphy's comment. Leaving Murphy to his musings.

Despite what Murphy knew would be the common thought Murphy did quite like children and he was fairly good with them, they were painfully blunt, not yet fully versed in acceptable social conduct, they couldn't lie for shit and well, they were small, so even if they tried to hurt you you can just kick them away, like a stray dog.

He'd often been left with his mothers friends children when he was younger. Being the oldest the other parents would dump their little hell spawns on him while they went to drink leaving Murphy running around after 3 or more energetic little shits. The problem Murphy was focusing on more was that with those kids it wasn't constant, they had a life to run out too once their parents came back. He'd just have to keep them interested and happy for a few hours, or two days at most, before the parents were stumbling back in and he was back to taking care of himself rather than them.

With Amara he knew it would be different, he wasn't signing himself up for a few hours every so often but for a lifetime of taking care of her. He was signing up to somehow trying to keep her happy and healthy and relatively sane all while she was hidden away in his room forbidden from being spotted.

His eyes found the side of Bellamy's face.

Bellamy liked children.

Bellamy had a bleeding bloody heart when it came to children.

If Murphy took Amara to the council then he was sure there'd be repercussions, that he'd be punished and Amara would be taken back to her family. But, Maybe, if Bellamy were to take Amara to the council, with his soulful eyes that Murphy was pretty sure could stop an army with one sad look, it would be different. Bellamy had some give at the camp. He had friends where Murphy didn't, he could get other people on board with the idea to keep the girl safe with them rather than sending her home.

Then again, the last time Murphy had trusted Bellamy things hadn't exactly went his way. Murphy's fingers unconsciously moved to his throat, rubbing at the place where the bruises had long since vanished.

The rest of Murphy's shift past in silence, Murphy shifting from foot to foot counting the seconds until he could leave. Finally he was able to. Miller, his replacement, had barely reached them before Murphy was scuttling off.

He followed the familiar past the the engineering hub. Monty, as usual, was sitting at one of the tables.

“You know.” Monty mumbled, not even turning to look at him. Murphy raised an eyebrow as the boy used his teeth to shred the protective covering from around a wire. “If you're going to disappear from almost two days and expect me to cover for you the least you can do is tell me when you get back.”

“Sorry.” Murphy said unapologetically. Monty continued chewing at the wire, spitting out small bits of plastic. “You know. I may not be an engineer but I'm pretty sure that's not how you're meant to do that.”

“My wire cutter broke.” Monty grumbled, finally dropping the wire and moving to pick piece of red plastic from his tongue with a grimace. Murphy's eyes moved slowly to a working pair of wire cutters sat maybe a foot out of Monty's reach.

“It..uh..they're too far away and my shoulder just really hurts. Mount weather you know?” Monty sighed sadly, rolling his shoulder with an put on hiss that had Murphy rolling his eyes.

“You remember how I crossed a desert with Jaha so I wouldn't have to work.” Murphy sighed.

“Fine I was slacking off.” Monty grumbled. “I'm not saying I miss war and constant looming fear of death but things were a lot more interesting back then weren't they. You know what they have me doing right now?”

“No.”

“A solar powered vacuum cleaner. Half of us live in tents and I'm working on a vacuum cleaner.”

“Well, I bet that sucks.” Murphy snorted. Monty shot him a filthy glare. “You still have those playing cards?”

“Why?”

“So I can borrow them.”

“Why?”

“It's step one of my world domination plan.” Murphy said dryly.

“I want them back tomorrow.” Monty said with a sigh. “There in the draw.” Murphy nodded his thanks quickly grabbing the cards. “You want to-”

“Nope.”

“Murphy-”

“Sorry you're bored but I'm busy. Why don't you go tell Harper about your little project.” Murphy said, waving to what was apparently meant to be a vacuum cleaner eventually. “I'm sure it'll blow her away.”

“You're an asshole.”

 


	3. A good idea

Bellamy yelped, letting out a small string of swear words as the needle pricked his finger. He pulled it back quickly, sticking the abused digit into his mouth and sucking on the droplet of blood, he glared at the ratty fabric in front of him, needle poking out at him end glinting with a red tinge that mocked him mercilessly.

“You okay?” Bellamy's head jolted up, he resisted the urge to throw the fabric across the room in an attempt to hide it.

“I'm fine O.” Bellamy said stiffly. Wiping his spit covered finger on his pant leg.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Bellamy lied. Badly. Octavia walked over, picking up the ratty piece of fabric with a bemused look. “I'm..sewing.” Bellamy grumbled.

 _Or trying to_ He thought bitterly.

“Is that what you call this?”

“What do you want?”

“Me and Lincoln are going on a hunt.” Octavia said. “Want me to see if I can find you a thimble?” She took a pointed look at Bellamy's finger, still smudged with a small blob of blood. Bellamy shot her a dark look that just left her smiling at him, light and happy, like she had been when she was younger on the ark. If he ignored the scars she held and the weapons strapped across her hips and back.

“Have fun. I'll see you when you get back.” Bellamy said. “be safe.”

“Always am.” Octavia said, leaving the room again, sword hitting against her back with soft thumps as she went. Bellamy's eyes slowly returned to the fabric as the door closed. He picked it up, turning it slowly, hoping it would suddenly reform and become what he wanted. His finger jolted in pain as he put his hand where the forgotten needle was hidden amongst the cloth.

“Mother-” Bellamy swallowed the cuss along with the fresh blood, glaring daggers at the fabric once more.

He could do this. He should be able to do this. He grew up doing this. Bellamy took a deep breath, resting his head on his uninjured hand to glare at the half formed...thing. He wasn't use to this any more. It had been years since he'd last sat with his Mom and Octavia, patching up clothes and whatever else needed to be done with neat stitches that couldn't be seen. It seemed to be forever since he'd picked up something sharp in the hopes of creating something, not destroying it.

“This is so stupid.” Bellamy whispered. Still, he moved, picking up the fabric once more, carefully. He found the needle, plucking it out slowly. He formed a corner of the fabric into an ear. He pushed the needle through, his hands felt too big, too clumsy for the tiny thing. He remembered when he'd have to push to get through the thicker fabrics back when he was younger, small fingers struggling to get the needle through and now, even through all the layers it felt all to easy.

“So so stupid.” he reiterated, but it didn't stop him. He worked quietly, apart from another few grumbles and yelps from the needle poking into his hand.

It seemed to take hours before he was finished. He pulled back with a satisfied grin that quickly transformed into a horrified grimace when he looked at the teddy bear. If it could be called that. The eyes were different coloured buttons, one black and chipped, the other a light grey the the fabric was trying to fold over and consume. It's ears were almost comically lopsided, one halfway down the 'bears' head. One leg was shorter than the other, one arm had pinched from a mistaken bit of sewing leaving it curled into what looked more like a claw than the soft fabricy paw he'd been going for.

Bellamy leaned away from it slightly, worried the beastly thing might come alive and attack him. He licked his lips, shifting in his seat guiltily.

It had seemed like a good idea.

Well maybe not a good idea. But an idea.

Murphy had been acting strange. Even for him and well. Bellamy _had_ thought that he'd been on drugs and that was why he missed his shift and spent the entirety of the one Bellamy dragged him to looking spacey and twitching like a man on a hell of a come down but Jasper had assured Bellamy he'd never sold to him and Monty had assured Bellamy that he'd shut down Jasper's little Jobi dealing business and that Murphy would never touch them anyway.

So Bellamy had started thinking. About how when he thought of Murphy, of where he would be his mind immediately went to Monty and always to him. It wasn't like with Octavia, where if he wanted to know where she was he had a list of people to check before he started to panic. Murphy was pretty..alone. And Well, His questions earlier had started coming back to Bellamy as he'd listened to Monty assure him that no, no one had given Murphy, the boy who was ruled by his emotions on the best day, drugs that would send him on an emotional roller coaster. And Bellamy couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for Murphy.

It seemed to be forever since he'd turned back up at Arkadia, walking in like he owned it and finally settling and yet it still didn't feel like he was really with them. Half the time he was nowhere to be found and when he was, he was either alone or with Monty.

And in a weird way, despite everything that had happened between them, with the hangings and the punches thrown Bellamy still wanted to trust Murphy, he still wanted Murphy around. He had liked Murphy when they first landed, he was loyal, a dickhead yes but a loyal one, with awful jokes that made Bellamy want to smash his own face into a tree and laugh in equal parts

He'd though Murphy had know that, know that they were good. They weren't friends by any means but they were something. Bellamy enjoyed watch with Murphy, when Murphy would be grumbling about the weather bitterly come rain or shine. But then today happened, with Murphy shifting uncomfortably, shooting Bellamy looks like he was waiting for the next hit to come. Bellamy remembered with an uncomfortable clench to his gut how Murphy's hand had flickered briefly to his own neck before he'd shifted further away, closed off and only got more twitchy as the time passed.

So when Bellamy had found out that no, Murphy wasn't just on drugs he had come up with the plan.

The plan to present Murphy with the doll he'd joked about Murphy wanting. He'd raced around, grabbed the brown fabric and found a needle and thread and locked himself away to make it.

He'd thought it would be a nice gesture. A silly thing that would make Murphy's lips thin when he knew Bellamy was looking but curl into a smile the moment he thought it was safe to do so. The kind of thing that Bellamy could present with a smug smile. A way to joke with Murphy, to show him that he didn't only have Monty as an ally in camp without having to actually to try to have a conversation with Murphy that would no doubt lead to an argument.

Now. Bellamy thought, looking to the teddy bear. It seemed more like some sort of strange threat. Like Bellamy had made a voodoo doll and put it through the ringer before handing it to Murphy.

Bellamy looked to his bloody finger with a scowl.

Threatening or not. Bellamy had accidentally put his blood into this stupid attempt at reaching out, he wasn't about to throw it away.

Not to mention Octavia had seen him making it and if she ever saw the finished product he would never hear the end of it. If he gave it to Murphy the boy would probably burn it in the hopes it would expel the demons no doubt lurking with in it's mismatched eyes and then there would be no evidence to it's existence.

Bellamy grabbed the creepy teddy bear. In a death grip, storming out of the room, chest puffed, shoulders back like he were a man on a suicide mission, not someone about to deliver a toy. He stalked through the halls of Arkadia, and if he'd tucked the stupid thing into his jacket so no one passing by would see it then, well, he was pretty sure he was doing a public service by keeping the nightmare inducing teddy bear away from eyes that had already seen far too many horrors.

He reached Murphy's door all too quickly. He removed the teddy from it's hiding place in his jacket, peering down at it with a frown, he pinched it's ear, trying to yank to yank it up so it would sit at it's intended place at the top of the bears head. It didn't. He stopped quickly, worried about breaking the stitches he'd just spent so long doing. Sucking in a breath Bellamy slammed his fist against the metal door. It rattled ominously.

He waited impatiently. Trying to shove down the urge to turn tail and run before Murphy could make it. It didn't seem to matter, his feet moving on their own, turning a foot rising, ready to take the first step in the rush down the hall as if he were playing a game of knock knock ginger before the door crept open. Bellamy turned at the creak, eyes widening as he spotted the icy eye peeping through the slit in the open door.

“Bellamy?” Murphy said. “What do you want?”

“To..Uh..Talk.” Bellamy said, his mouth felt too dry. “Can I come in?”

“No.” Murphy sad stiffly, the door opened just far enough for Murphy to slide out into the hall. The mans eyes flickering up and down the hall nervously before settling on Bellamy. “What/”

“I..uh.” Bellamy gasped uselessly.

 _This is so stupid_ Bellamy thought.

“You..uh.” Murphy mocked. Bellamy grit his teeth, anger bubbling in him.

“Here.” Bellamy snapped. Shoving the stupid teddy into Murphy's chest too hard, almost knocking him over, it probably would have, had Bellamy not quickly dropped his hold on the demon toy to grab Murphy and keep him steady. The toy thumped to the floor in between them with a surprisingly loud rattle against the metal. Bellamy gulped. “I meant to..give it to you not shove you.” Bellamy said, wincing even as he said it. Why was he doing this again?

Murphy looked down between them, eyes settling on the teddy bear, staring up at them with dead eyes. Bellamy met Murphy's gaze as the boy looked back up incredulously. He raised an eyebrow slowly. Bellamy retracted his hands from their hold on Murphy's arms, going to rub his neck before he thought better of it, crossing them over his chest, taking a step away.

“You said you wanted a doll.” Bellamy said, tilting his chin up as if daring Murphy to question it. “Still think if you want something to do you should be less of a hermit. Not everyone hates you now so..” Bellamy trailed off as Murphy's eyebrows climbed higher. “You're welcome.” Bellamy finished lamely, hoping Murphy would understand.

“I didn't say thank you.” Apparently Murphy did not understand.

“I meant..around camp, you're welcome around camp you don't need to hide.” Bellamy grumbled, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. “Just take the damn thing.” Bellamy said, stalking away before Murphy could get another word in.

He peered back round the corner as soon as he'd turned it. Watching as Murphy picked up the teddy bear, he stayed squatting with the dumb thing in his hands, tilting it from side to side as he looked at it's misshapen face. His eyes were curious, lips twisted in a bemused smile, a look of quiet awe on his face that made Bellamy think maybe it was worth it. Murphy stood back up, tucking the teddy beneath his arm as he pushed back into his room.

 _It could have gone worse_ Bellamy thought, with a satisfied nod he started walking again. As long as neither of them ever mentioned it again it would be okay. He looked down to his finger as he walked, the small pinpricks dotted across it feeling worth it.

“Bellamy!” Bellamy stopped, looking at the adjacent corridor, shoving his hands in his pockets. Miller trotted down the hall, a frown on his a face. “We need you.” He said, his voice all business, like they were back in Mount weather. Bellamy was marching towards him. The man changing his direction right along with Bellamy as they made their way towards the outside of camp.

“What's happened now?” Bellamy asked.

“A grounder kids gone missing. Her dads said he tracked her to around here. He thinks we have her.” Miller said grimly.

 


	4. REMIND ME TO NAME THS CHAP LATER BUT I'M DRUNK RIGHT NOW SO I CANT

Bellamy had made him a teddy bear.

Bellamy Blake had spent time and effort making him a teddy bear.

Would he be a bad person if he kept the creepy thing rather than giving it to Amara?

Murphy pushed his way back into his room. Eyeing the small girl, still wearing his top, the blanket wrapped around her like a shield as she slowly picked through the cards Murphy had bought her.

She'd been quiet since he came back from his shift with Bellamy. Barely saying a word, even when Murphy had tried to teach her a card game she'd just shuffled uncomfortably, watching Murphy with worried eyes.

“Hey.” Murphy said trying to keep his voice soft. It still felt wrong, he'd grown far too use to having walls up. To snapping and snarling and clawing his way through everything, trying to be..delicate, soft, it felt strange, like she'd see right through it to who he really was and retreat further. “Hey, look at me.” Murphy insisted, crouching in front of her. Green eyes met blue. Murphy tried to smile, holding out the teddy towards her, as if it could distract her from the way her eyes were flickering over him as if trying to see into his soul.“Got you something.” Her eyes ran over the doll, brow crinkling in confusion.

“You were gone for hours.”

“It was two minutes.” Murphy snorted. “I was literally outside the door.”

“I mean earlier. You were gone for hours.” Amara said bitterly. Murphy shifted, uncomfortably.

“I said I was coming back.” Murphy offered. The girl gave him a stiff look that made Murphy's lips quirk in a smile, he dropped out of his squat so he was sitting across from her. “Yeah, I wouldn't have believe me either.” He admitted. “I had to work.” She didn't look any happier. Murphy sighed. If this was going to happen, if he was really keeping her then he'd need her to understand. “It's gonna happen a lot. I'll be out, for hours at a time. But I'll make sure you food and water.” Murphy winced, it made her sound like a dog or something, not a human he may or may not have kidnapped. “I'll always come back.” Murphy said, waving off the disbelieving look. “Unless I'm dead.” He amended. “but if that's the case I think I have a pretty good excuse for not coming back.” Amara's lips twitched in a half hearted smile. “And believe me, a lot of people have tried to kill me and it hasn't worked so far, so I'd say you have some time before I actually don't come back.”

“So..Do I just stay here now, with you?”

“That was the plan.” Murphy said.

“What will I do?”

“Well. You've got the cards for tonight and I can find you some books or something I guess, so you can keep yourself busy when I'm out.”

“It doesn't sound like a well thought out plan.” She mumbled, picking at one of the cards on the floor.

“Yeah well..We'll figure it out as we go along.” Murphy said, holding out Bellamy's teddy again. “Here.” Amara took it slowly and only partly because it took Murphy's hand a moment to get the memo that yes he was giving the gift away. He peeled his fingers away from it, ignoring the little pang of jealousy as she pulled it close, eyes running over the messily constructed thing. “You can keep it. The cards have to go back tomorrow but that's all yours.” Murphy said, scrubbing beneath his nose and trying to force the bitterness down.

“Thank you.” she sad softly. That did it, Murphy felt a grin forming on his face at the quiet but earnest voice. Breathy and awed like she'd never got something as amazing as an awful teddy bear.

“You gonna name it?”

“I could call him Ripper.” she suggested. Murphy's smile grew

“You sure you want your bear to have a cooler name than you?” Murphy joked. The girl shot him a glare. “I like Ripper. Suits it better than it suits you anyway.” Murphy said, watching as she tucked the bear into her lap. It sat facing him, Murphy tilted his head as he looked at it, brow crinkling as he inspected it, the smile on his face only growing as it stared back at him. “Ripper is ugly as hell.” He said. Amara looked insulted for all of a second.

“He's got character.” She admonished, straightening the ear that was so low down it almost came out of the things neck and grinning at Murphy, her eyes crinkling and dimple showing on one side. Murphy's eyes ran over the bruise on her face, marring her skin and making bile rise in his throat. She looked innocent, painfully so, with her cheeks still round like the moon with puppy fat and one tooth that wobbled as her tongue pressed against the back of her teeth as she grinned. She was just a kid, defending a god awful teddy bear like it might hear Murphy's insult.

“Come on. You ever heard of shithead?” Murphy asked, scooping the cards up from in front of her. She shook her head. “Right, well, I'll teach you.” Murphy dealt the cards, slowly taking the girl through the rules.

*

Murphy groaned when a knock came at his door for the third time that day.

“Now people want to talk to me?” Murphy huffed. “Don't look at my cards.” Murphy said, Amara nodded, a glint in her eyes that told Murphy she would no doubt look at his cards the moment he left the room. He grabbed them slipping them into his pocket, smirking at the way her shoulder deflated n disappointment. “Stay quiet.” He ordered.

He pulled the door open slowly, barely a crack again, he was more than happy to see that it wasn't Bellamy this time. Instead it was Monty.

“Can I come in?”

“No. What do you want?”

“Murphy, we need to talk.” Monty said. Murphy sighed, stepping out and shutting the door behind him. Monty could be annoyingly stubborn. He didn't want him barging into the room.

“I'm kinda busy so-” Murphy begun.

“A grounder showed up at the gates.” Monty said in a rush. “He's looking for his kid, said the tracks end around the south of the ship. I'm guessing roughly where the trap door is and you know, Bellamy came asking if you were on drugs and I said no but he's right, you have been acting weird today and you were gone for long time, even for you so...you wouldn't happen to know anything about a grounder child gone missing would you?” Murphy's expression must have said it all “Murphy what did you do? Where is she? Is she okay? Why did you-”

“She's fine, alright, so calm down and keep your damn voice down!” Murphy hissed. Monty's eyes flew to the door behind him, widening comically.

“Calm down? Dude, you have a grounder kid hidden in your room! This isn't the time to be ca-”

”She needed help. I wasn't going to leave her.” Murphy said.

“Wow. I didn't realise you had a heart.”

“Ha fucking ha.” Murphy snapped. “Did they send the grounder away? what's-”

“They're searching the ship.” Monty said. Murphy froze, his face paling. “Murphy if they find out it was you-”

“We need to hide her.” Murphy said nervously.

“Or tell her to never tell them who took her and send her back to her dad.” Monty suggested.

“No.” Murphy said stiffly. If he sent her back she'd have no reason to protect his identity. She'd no doubt tell in an instant, just to get him back for handing over to her father, at least, that's what Murphy would do. If he wanted to keep the fallout off himself he couldn't let anyone find her. And even if she did agree to keep quiet, to go back with her dad then what? Then Murphy was sending her off to get more bruises, to turn into someone as messed up as he was. “I gotta-.” He said, inching back towards the door. “I'll get her out of the ark and-”

“There are guards searching everywhere, you won't be able to-” Murphy slammed his way back into his room. Monty following him in before he could slam the door on the boys face.

“Murphy?” Amara said nervously, eyes flickering between him and Monty.

“Your dads here.” Murphy said bluntly. She flinched, sitting straight backed looking like a startled deer.

“You said you'd keep me safe.” She sad instantly, voice shaking but steely. Like she was ready to fight Murphy tooth and nail, to force him to see that he couldn't back out now. “You can't-”

“I know.” Murphy said quickly, moving towards her, crouching down in front of her like he'd done no more than twenty minutes ago. “I know.” He sighed. “My people are looking for you so we need to get you out of here. Now.” Amara nodded, standing up, the blanket rolling off her shoulders. Murphy cringed down at her bare feet, looking around for the shoes she'd come in. She could walk through the forest in Murphy's top, but without shoes she'd be even slower than she had been on the way to the ark and right now they needed to be quick. “Monty, go check the hall. If I can get her to the tunnel then-”

“We won't make it to the tunnel.” Monty said stiffly.

As if on cue another knock sounded at the door and Murphy felt like his body had been dipped in ice water. What punishment would he get for kidnapping a grounder child? Would it be more torture? Death? He stood, wide eyed and unmoving, gaze locked on the metal door.

“We have to hide her.” Monty whispered.

“How do we do that?” Murphy asked. “This rooms basically a cell. There's not many places to hide.”

“Octavia.” Monty said, Murphy watched as he dropped down, heaving up a panel on the floor. “Get in and stay quiet. We won't let them find you.” Monty assured, urging Amara into the whole. The door banged again.

“Murphy open up.” Bellamy called. Amara's eyes flew to Murphy.

“Do it.” Murphy insisted. Amara nodded, sliding into the small gap, Murphy threw her old clothes on top of her, down into the ground before Monty placed the panel back down. Murphy patted down his clothes, as if having neat clothes would make him look less guilty. He grabbed the blanket she'd been wrapped in and Ripper, throwing them onto his bed as Monty waved him forwards frantically, scooping up the cards that Murphy and Amara had been playing with. Murphy did as he was told, shuffling over to the door hands shaking as he cracked it open. “Back again Blake? That's three times today. I'm starting to think-”

“Shut up Murphy.” Bellamy said with a roll of his eyes. “Let us in.”

“Why? The hell do you want?” Murphy croaked, eyeing Bellamy and the guards that stood behind him.

“We have to give a quick search of the rooms. You mind?”

“Yeah, actually I do.” Murphy said. Bellamy's lips quirked in what looked like an unwanted smile.

“Murphy!” Monty hissed, apparently answering back to the person who could arrest you if they noticed the kidnapped child beneath your floorboards didn't seem like a good idea to him.

“Get out of the way Murphy.” Bellamy snorted, shoving the door all the way open forcing Murphy to stumble backwards before he got hit by it. Monty stopped him with a hand on his waist, Bellamy's eyebrows climbed up his forehead as he spotted Monty.

“Hey Bell.” Monty squeaked, moving his hand from Murphy's waist to around his shoulders as if touching was something they did. Bellamy's eyebrow moved further up but he said nothing, waving the guards in. Murphy resisted the urge to shove Monty away from him, breathing steadily through his nose as he tried to keep his eyes off the floor. If anyone would think to look underneath the floor it would be Bellamy.

“So..,What are you looking for?” Murphy asked, as Bellamy stepped away to start searching himself. He paused, turning back towards Murphy, arms crossing as he looked over Murphy curiously. He was far too easy to distract.

“A girl.”

“You think a girl would voluntarily enter Murphy's room?” Miller asked with a laugh pushing the sheets around on Murphy's bunk as if a seven year old could hide under an inch thick fold.

“Screw you Nathan.” Murphy snapped. Bellamy dutifully ignored them.

“Kids seven, Dad said they were hunting when he lost track of her. Followed her tracks and one others back here but then they vanished outside the ship.” Bellamy said. “Either of you seen-

“The hell is this?” Miller asked, holding up the teddy bear. Murphy looked to Bellamy who suddenly looked very interested in the wall, staring at it like it could give him the answer to the meaning of life, a pink flush staining his cheeks.

“That's uh..that's Ripper.” Murphy said, shuffling his feet, eyes flickering between the three men still in his room. He could hear another guard moving around in the shoe box that they tried to tell him was a bathroom.

“It's almost as ugly as you.” Miller said with a grin, tossing the bear at Murphy, Murphy barely caught it, clutching the dumb toy to his chest. His eyes flickered down to it, eyes widening when he spotted a long hair on it, one that he knew didn't belong to him. Murphy hugged it tightly, wrapping his arms around it and crushing it against his chest like he was trying to smother the thing.

“He's just unique.” Murphy choked. Bellamy's eyes found him once more, Monty's fingers drummed against his shoulder. Bellamy looked to the teddy bear pressed against Murphy's chest, one leg just sticking out from Murphy's cuddle prison. A smile, so small Murphy almost missed it flickered onto Bellamy's face. Soft and hopeful like he was genuinely happy Murphy was actually using the toy.

The other Guard returned from the bathroom, drawing Bellamy's attention.

“Alright no one's here. Lets go.” He shooed the guards out, leaving Murphy and Monty smiling guiltily at him. Bellamy didn't seem to notice, eyes flickering between Murphy's arms holding Ripper and Murphy's face. “You're on shift tomorrow. Don't be late.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Murphy drawled.

“Monty, you want to come with us? I think Harper's looking for-”

“Nope. I'm good here.” Monty said, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “Well. Nice to see you, come again soon but you can-” Monty waved at the door with his free hand.

“You're hanging out with him too much. You're getting weird.” Bellamy said, looking to Murphy with a judging little frown, as if upset Murphy was corrupting dear sweet Monty. “You sure you don't want-”

“I'm really good here. Murphy's keeping me entertained.” Monty said. Bellamy nodded, stiffly, looking between the two, his eyes settling on the hand, still on Murphy's shoulder, his eyes narrowed.

“Oh..Oh..Right. Well. Have fun.” Bellamy said suddenly, leaving the room as if his pants had caught fire. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the two boys deflating.

“I think I'm going to throw up.” Monty whispered. “Did I just help you kidnap a seven year old?”

“Get off of me” Murphy huffed. Shoving Monty away from him. He tossed ripper back to the bed, running a hand through his hair and letting out a shaky breath.

“What the hell have you done Murphy?” Monty asked softly. Looking at Murphy with eyes burning with disappointment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readingg


End file.
